elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Dragon Priest Mask (Skyrim)/Archive 1
THIS ARTICLE NEEDS TO BE UNLOCKED!!! There's a lot of new dragon preist masks in the Dragonborn DLC that need to be added. TodKarlson (talk) 15:10, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Check the bottom topic, labeled "Dragonborn". They need higher quality images for when they add it. If you're confused about why it's locked, it's because this article and a similar one are trying to be kept in good condition. Once they get the images, they'll likely add it :) FaceOfJanus (talk) 15:15, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Might be nice to fix some grammar too. For example: "south-east of Riften a top the near mountain." That probably should be "atop". Marshfriend (talk) 16:08, September 19, 2013 (UTC) QUESTION: On XBOX, is there any way to get back a mask that you've sold a long time ago? I didnt know about the awesome mask and sold the one from high gate ruins. ^ Do you remember where you sold it? It may still be in the shopkeeper's inventory; not everything disappears when their supplies restock. TodKarlson (talk) 15:10, January 6, 2013 (UTC) I was trying to remove the stolen tag from some items that I'd dropped and had my follower (Lydia) pick up by placing them in a cabinet and then having her retrieve them. The two dragon priest masks I'd gotten were in that cabinet, and when I tried to get the items back, the masks were marked as her starting armor, and thus wouldn't let me take them. Has anyone else had this happen? Does it happen if you give the mask to the follower, rather than having them take it? 11:35, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Armor Perks "negating any bonuses you may have from wearing other armor classes (including none)." Does this mean that they do not get the bonus from armor perks, and that they still qualify as not wearing armor for the Mage Armor perks (similar to shields not counting against Mage Armor)? --Geotexan (talk) 23:41, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Added way to find all dragon masks (except ninth one) easily. 16:30, February 23, 2012 (UTC) I have had the same problem on Xbox 360 and have not been able to get back unless you luckily get a shop that still has the mask that you sold them. if you on pc it easy enough you just use console cmd's to get them. If anyone has any easy way to fix please post ~lesscoolroy~ Missing Masks I've lost 2 Dragon Priest Masks now due to bugs. The Krosis mask disappeared directly from my inventory! The Morokei mask disappeared during the Diplomatic Immunity quest where that bug has already been noted. These bugs are game breaking in my opinion, and makes me want to quit. I was trying to get all 8 so I can get the final mask. How's that supposed to happen when the masks keep disappearing? I would suggest using cheat codes to obtain the masks, if you can. Kétralli 18:04, April 4, 2012 (UTC) I can't even get the Volkun mask. It never appeared on the Dragon Priest after I killed it. PS3. PC - not working with circlets I cant seem to wear these with circlets at the same time. Has the "bug" been fixed? Same here. I can't update the page, but will someone update the bug entry? It looks like this has been patched as of at least 1.6 on the pc Nralbers (talk) 19:40, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Updated with new information Please add this to this wiki: Dragon Priest Masks can be put on with a helmet at the same time, though it works only with Falmer Helmet. If you have the perk and recources to upgrade both mask and the helmet, you'll gain good armor, desired mask's effect and good looks at the same time. Wasteland priest (talk) 18:21, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Wrong Information All of the respective "mask" pages state that they can be improved at the grindstone, I know they can't because it's armor, they're improved at the workbench, but it's just annoying to see that every time I look at one of the pages. Can someone with permission to change that please do so? Suffeign (talk) 09:41, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Duplicated masks So, I got Hearthfire. I got an armoury. I got mannequins. I put Krosis and Tavern Clothes onto one, with full Thieves guild gear on it for storage. EVERY time I come back, I put Krosis and the Tavern clothes elsewhere, to make it wear the Thieves set. I have 3 Krosis masks now, and 3 additional Tavern Clothes (bonus if I could make females wear it, not so much that my character us a burly, red-haired male) Update to above; Every single time I leave and re-enter my house, Krosis and Tavern clothes re-spawn on the mannequin. I now have 5 Krosis. This is rediculous Can't get the mask Nahkriin? I've recently been trying to get all the masks, and the only one (except for the final one) I need now is Nahkriin. I have been doing some research and it seems that since I have already completed the main quest line, it is impossible to go back and get it... Is this true? 04:34, December 6, 2012 (UTC) : Unfortunately, that is true, because you can never go back to Skuldafn. —TombRaiser [[User talk:TombRaiser|'SPEAK'!]] 04:40, December 6, 2012 (UTC) Dragonborn The expansion, Dragonborn, has added new dragon priest masks to the game. A small section should be added to provide a link and short description of these masks. The only ones i've seen so far is Zahkriisos and Miraak. Im not sure if there are anymore. JMA4269 (talk) 08:14, December 16, 2012 (UTC)JMA4269 :I'll be adding i'm details as soon as I get hold of nice images of them. Jimeee (talk) 11:55, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Hey guys, i was wondering if we should start a page or add on to this one about dragon priest masks from the dragonborn DLC murfpicklesMurfpickles (talk) 21:51, December 30, 2012 (UTC) :They are on the wiki already as their own pages, hope that helps you LeeVEGETA talk 21:54, December 30, 2012 (UTC) :Can Zahkriisos's mask be subsituted for the one of the Dragon Priest Masks to obtain Konahrik ? tehlivi (talk) 05:00, January 13, 2013 (UTC)tehlivi Question im playing xbox360 version and i gave my krasis mask to my follower who died to a giant and went flying off some where is there any way i can get this mask back .........dumb giants Nopy18 (talk) 01:58, March 4, 2014 (UTC)nopy18 Another Question I store my morokei mask at the inn of Riverwood.Few day later,my mask and arch-mage cloth suddenly missing..Is there any way to retrive this item back cause I cannot complete my mask collection without this Morokei mask.Someone please give me any suggestion.. T...T :Assume containers outside of any house's you bought are not safe storage as most reset after a few days and items you put inside will be destroyed. Reload a save before they were destroyed and take them out, otherwise the only way to get a new Morokei is by using console commands on the PC. Please use the forum though to ask for help not a articles talk page. AzuraKnight (talk) 09:48, July 20, 2015 (UTC)